Recently, a surgical operation of an affected area of a patient using a previously captured image is widely used. Especially, in a surgical operation of E.N.T. field, a high accuracy operation using a previously captured image is required since important nerves and organs should be avoided.
In general, the previously captured image include a three dimensional image such as an MRI image, a CT image, etc., and in order to perform matching the previously captured image with real-time captured image exactly, various methods for example a method of attaching a marker on a skin, a method using template, a method of surface template-assisted marker position (STAMP) have been studied.
However, according to the above conventional methods, there are various problems such as error induced by skin change when a marker is attached to the skin, an inconvenience and cost of making the stamp, a long time for matching, etc.
Therefore, a method of matching with high accuracy through reduced time and cost is required, and a method of verifying matching and a method of compensating matching are required.